Heart of Ice
Summary: The Rebel Hunters meet another hunter who is completely no-nonsense. ''Note: There is a tiny excerpt from Dean Fujioka's History Maker and mentions of Deadpool 1 and 2. I don't own the song or the movie. All rights belong to Marvel studios, 20th Century Fox, Kubo-sensei and Dean Fujioka, please support the initial release. '' (We open up on a caravan of bandits, many of whom are drunk and laughing.) Bandit #1: G-gee, we really showed thooooooose idiots! Ha ha! Bandit #2: L-let's hit 'em again, t'morrow! *burp* (The bandits all laugh. Suddenly, there's a bang, and the first one is shot in the face. He falls to the ground, the others no longer laughing.) Voice: If this is what you get up to when nobody is looking, no wonder the reward is so small. (The bandits all look up. A pale 16-year old boy with purplish-pink hair tied into a waist-length high ponytail and light blue eyes, wearing a blue longcoat, stands on top of the caravan, aiming a gun at them.) Boy: Listen. My employers don't give a damn whether you're alive or dead, just that I bring you here. So come quietly, or I'll kill you, plain and simple. Bandit #3: L-like hell we'll listen to you, you bastard! (He stands up and points a gun at the boy, only for the gun to freeze and shatter in his hands. He stares, stunned, at the shards.) Bandit #3: H-how in hell did you do that?! Boy: Birth. I was born with these powers. Dunno why. They come in handy, though. Bandit #3: What the... Who are you?! Boy: Wren Ivory. And you... (He leaps down from the caravan and points his gun directly at the bandit, causing him to shriek and stumble back.) Wren Ivory: ...are going to come quietly. All of you. (Slowly, the bandits stand up. He fires a warning shot a soon a fleet of helicopters appear. As the bandits are taken into custody, a man who looks like Wren approaches him.) Agent Ivory: 'Good job, kiddo. You're gonna make a great like me black op one day. '''Wren Ivory: '''Thanks dad. '''Agent ivory: '''You know, it's about time you worked with a team. There's another mission comin' up and you'll be working with the Rebel Hunters. '''Wren Ivory: '''As in the Rebel Hunters, one of the most prominent Bounty Hunting groups around?! It'll be good for me to polish up my skills then. '(Cut to a few days later, the Hunters show up at the AEHSA headquarters.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'What do you think uncle Shield wants us for? '''Eigou Nile: '''If he's gonna make us shave his back I'm going home. '(They arrive in Shield's office.) Foxx Otur: 'Hi Uncle Shield! '''Shield Roma: '''Hey kids! So, there's a job we want you guys to do. We've located a terrorist base not so far away from Albria, we need you guys to gather as much intel as you can from that base and capture this guy. '(A hologram image of a man appears.) Shield Roma: 'Cecil Marc-Omegas, the terrorists weapons broker. We need him alive for interrogation. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''That shouldn't be so hard. '''Shield Roma: '''And you'll be working with him. '(He gestures to the door and it opens. Wren and his father step into the office.) Shield Roma: 'He's a black op in training, so for now he's just a bounty hunter like you guys. It'll good for him to know how to work with a team. Get as much info as you can and bring Cecil in and you'll each be rewarded $500,000. Deal? '''Hunters: '''You got it! '(Cut to the airport where the teams are boarding a chartered private plane. The flight is 12 hours and soon they're all asleep. Wren wakes up when he hears something from Foxx's seat. He looks over to see Foxx sleeping with a body pillow that looks like Nia and he's talking in his sleep.) Foxx Otur: 'Come on Nia....Just one peek...are embarrassed? Heheheh...you're cute when you're like that. '''Wren Ivory: '''What? He can't possibly be their leader....Nevermind, he's just sleeping. '(After a few hours, Wren wakes up to the sounds of yelling. He wakes up to see a massive pillow fight.) (Wren's eye twitches, and he snaps his fingers. All of the pillows being thrown promptly turn to ice and shatter.) Wren Ivory: Shut up. All of you! This is no time for games! (He angrily points at Foxx with his army knife.) Wren Ivory: 'You're supposed to be a leader! Not some love-struck clown! '(He points the knife at Nia.) Wren Ivory: 'And you're supposed to be the princess of one of the most respected and dignified nations! '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Oh come on Ice boy! Chill out! Heheh. '(Wren grabs Vidyut by the shirt and angrily pulls him over.) Wren Ivory: 'It's a dangerous job. At any moment, the slightest mistake could cost you your life. And here you are, making puns and refusing to take anything seriously. I knew a couple of people like that, and guess what? They all died. Now get yourselves ready we're almost there. '(The plane lands in Albria. The team rents a truck and they drive off to the base as it appears on the holo-map.) Ife Aeras: 'Well, we're in here for another hour. How bout a song? '''Yoruko Senju: '''I know what about the greatest song ever written from the best anime ever created? '''Wren Ivory: '''NO- '''Everyone except for Wren: '''CAN YOU HEAR MY HEART BEAT? TIRED OF FEELING NEVER ENOUGH! '''Wren Ivory: '''SHUT IT! ALL OF YOU! '(He freezes and shatters the bluetooth music player.) Wren ivory: 'We're on a mission. Stay focused. '(They arrive at the hidden base which is set up in a cave. Setsuna's eyes turn yellow as she scans the cave with her x-ray vision.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'Well we got a butt load of security, a ton of alarms and a bar? Huh, I guess it's true that in base bars are awesome. '''Wren Ivory: '''Whatever. We'll break in at midnight, that's most likely when Cecil would be asleep. '''Nia Troy: '''I agree, we should be able to get a hold of the info we need. And about the target in question, I say given that we have a bar, and I know he likes his wine. Why don't we smoke them out or even better blow them out! '''Wren Ivory: '''We need him alive, princess! '''Nia Troy: '''Gee way to take the fun out of it. '''Wren Ivory: '''This isn't supposed to be fun. This is very important mission that can weaken their weapons supply! It's not a game. '''Ife Jakuta: '''You don't know how to talk to girls, do you? '(Wren grumbles angrily and facepalms.) Wren Ivory: All of you people are idiots. (Zoom out to reveal that Wren is on a screen, inside one of those TV rooms. The woman at the desk watches him, then picks up her phone and dials someone.) Woman: We got company, deploy the snipers. (The snipers take their positions and fire. Foxx, Kagami and Setsuna quickly catch the bullets and flick them back at the snipers, hitting them in the kneecaps causing them to fall out of their hiding places. Yang walks over to them and curb stomps them, knocking them out. Setsuna scans the area.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'There are cameras here. Adam? '''Adam Beetle: '''You got it! '(He sends heat blasts at the cameras, burning them, causing the screens to go fuzzy. The woman panics and grabs her gun and aims it at the door of the security room. Wren winces in pain, he was accidentally hit by one of the bullets. Trifa bandages him up.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'I smell someone. Hachi, come on! '''Eigou Nile: '''Take this, I'll be able to hack into their system with this. '(He hands them a small transmitter. The two break from the group and they find a small shed cleverly hidden in the trees. Hachi transforms into his snake form and slithers into the shed. The woman is still looking around frantically. Hachi slithers into the shadows and transforms back into his human form. He throws one of his throwing knives at her and she begins firing at his corner but he dodges the bullets and delfects them with his throwing knives and breaks her arm. He then knocks her out and radios for the AEHSA people to come get her. He plugs the transmitter into the computer and the data is transferred to Eigou's computer.) Eigou Nile: 'Got it! Now to bypass the firewall and copy in the files aaaaannnndddd done! '''Shade Falcon- de Kan: '''These guys should've used a better security system. I mean it's not called the security shed for nothing, all the info's there. '(Lupe and Hachi return and they high five each other.) Wren Ivory: 'Great, we got the data and info we need but what about the target? This place is gonna go into lock down. '''Nia Troy: '''I have a little something planned actually. Adam, don't worry we're not gonna put you in a dress. '(Cut to them all in disguise as AC repair people.) Amber von Olympus: 'Hey I finally got the awesome mustache! '''Wren Ivory: '''Is this necessary? '''Nia Troy: '''You know how hot it is in Albria don't you? Eigou, got the AC system down yet? Besides we look awesome! '''Eigou Nile: '''Yep! Alright let's go in. '(Foxx knocks on the door of the base, two guards open it.) Foxx Otur: 'Hey! We're the AC repair people! '''Guard 1: '''Thank goodness! I have no idea what happened it just went poof! and now it's hot in here! '''Guard 2: '''And boss gets cranky when it's hot! '(They are let in and are escorted to the AC control room.Adolpha and Kagami look at each other and nod. They quickly do a synchronised take-down of the guards. More guards then appear and they all fight it out. Wren notices how good they all are at fighting. Soon the guards were all knocked out and Trifa screws open one of the air vents.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'This the right one? '''Eigou Nile: '''Yep! It goes straight to the bar. '(Wren's temper flares up and he freezes and shatters Eigou's headphones.) Wren Ivory: 'are you guys still going on about the stupid bar?! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''That's where your mistaken. Nia and I figured that the combustible compounds present in the bar's contents, can be extra flammable when it gets too hot. Why'd you think we turn off the AC system? '''Wren Ivory: '''Whatever. Let's just get this over with. '(They climb into the vent. Wren looks back to see Akihiro snickering and nose bleeding as he looks at Hinoka's butt since he's behind her.) Wren Ivory: '''You guys are seriously unprofessional. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: At least I don't have stashes of photos of the girls. Foxx Otur: HEY! Talia Reflection: Alright we're here. Akir, Yoruko, Yang, Adam Do you your thing. (The four send small blasts of heat and fire at the bar. The team quickly teleports back to their truck. Jewel takes out the com device) Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: Hunters to Roma, requesting pick up. Shield Roma: On it's way kiddo! Wren Ivory: What do we do now? Amber von Olympus: Just enjoy the show. (a small part of the base blows up and the guards and Cecil run out and they're on fire and they're screaming. Yoruko, Nia, Trifa and Talia quickly jump in and grabs some documents from Cecil's office, which they were able to find thanks to the explosion.) Yoruko Senju: Can't forget these! Cecil Marc-Omegas: I'M ON FIRE HAAALLLP! (A helicopter appears and a bucket of water is dumped on him. AEHSA agents jump out of it and handcuff Cecil.) Shied Roma: Well you kids really blew things up! Heheh. Anyway here's your cash. (He hands them brief cases with theoney promised.) Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: Woohoo! Guys to the arcade! Wren Ivory: Seriously? Trifa Liang-Mania: Come on! Loosen up bro! (They grab Wren and teleport to the arcade. Wren looks arpund. He is onviously confused at the sight of all the games and how goofy the Hunters are.) Wren Ivory: ...how. Hinoka Kodomo: Huh? Wren Ivory: ...how do you, easily the most dysfunctional people in the world...manage to get anything done? (Hinoka stops playing the Aiko! Aiko! Sing! Game that she was on.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Cuz we're friends. '''Foxx Otur: '''Something tells me you don't have any. '''Wren Ivory: '''Why would I need friends? Seems like a waste of time. '''Kagami Nile: '''Oh come on. You have someone to have fun with, someone to talk to, to listen to. And someone to love and care about. Also I got this for you! '(She hands him a sushi plushie.) Wren Ivory: 'Why would I need this? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''To make you happy?... '''Wren Ivory: '''No thanks. '(He shoves the plushie away. Much to Kagami's disappointment.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I know what you need! A movie marathon! '''Wren Ivory: '''Please don't. '(The whole team teleport back to their homes to get their respective puchis and to change and they all teleport to Shade's home where he is waiting with Wren.) Wren Ivory: 'What are those?....And what you guys wearing? '''Ife Aeras: '''The real question is... '(He points at Wren's sound-absorbant socks.) Ife Aeras: '''WHAT ARE THOSE?! '''Wren Ivory: '''For stealth. '''Akihiro and Vidyut: '''Why do you need stealth for a movie marathon? '''Wren Ivory: You didn't let me change them. *thinking* Before, I was indifferent to you pesky twins...now I'm starting to hate both of you.. Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Hey! I thought I lent you my New York Giants T-shirt and Hawaiian shorts. '''Wren Ivory: '''Wait, those were the ones you meant? I Thought they were for stealth take downs. ''*thinking* Alright you all are strange. Not enough to hate just yet. 'Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''What makes you think that? What part of movie marathon makes you think that someone is gonna bust in? Oh wait is it cuz my room is in a basement with my lab? '''Wren Ivory: '''Possibly. '''Foxx Otur: '''You can choose the movie.Shade's got a whole load of them. '''Wren Ivory: '''I never watched any of them before. Well how about this one? The 2 Deadpools? '''Whole team: '''DEADPOOL! '''Wren Ivory: '''Um...yay?....*thinking* I am so confused right now.....'' 'Nia Troy: '''Why don't you get changed we'll wait for you. '''Wren Ivory: '''Uh...sure '(Wren changes out of his gear in the bathroom into the outfit Shade lent him and looks at himself in the mirror. ) Wren Ivory: 'This actually feels...kinda nice. And they're weird but still no nice to me... '(He gets out of the bathroom and they all huddle up in front of the TV with blankets and pillows and snacks. The movie starts. Wren watches the team 's reaction to the movie.) Wren Ivory: ''*thinking* They all seem to be having fun...with a movie?'' (The puchis all start climbing over Wren and snuggling him. He is visibly umcomfortable, until Mille gives him her puppy-eyes.) Mille: 'Mille~ (I like you~) '(Wren looks at the puchi confusingly and starts petting it. Mille closes her eyes and starts making happy noises, a small smile starts to come on to his face.) Wren Ivory: 'I guess you're kinda cute... '(Kagami laughs at a scene and accidentally leans on Wren. She realizes this and uickly scoots away blushing.) Kagami Nile: 'Oh! Um...sorry... '''Wren Ivory: '''Um...it's fine... '(He's blushing a little. He looks at his watch. He gets up.) Wren Ivory: 'I gotta go, I'm meeting dad at the barracks for training. '''Foxx Otur: '''Oh...well, we always have a spot available. '''Wren Ivory: '''Nah, I going solo. But I guess we can be friends. You guys are probably the most idiotic, mismatched and best bounty hunters I've ever met. '(He pushes a piece of paper into Kagami's hands and whispers in her ear.) Wren Ivory: 'Call me. '''Mille: '''Mille~ (Oooooh!) '''Gyu-kun: '''Gyu gyu! (I think she has a crush on him!) '(Kagami's face turns bright red. Wren leaves the apartment and heads towards the subway to go to the barracks and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes